My best friend won't even let me see his penis
by Victorica Lawford
Summary: Schmidt est le seul à ne pas avoir vu Nick nu alors qu'ils se connaissent depuis plus de 10 ans. Il ne laissera pas cette erreur impunie et fera tout en son possible pour voir le petit oiseau de Nick. Ep 4 saison 1. Lemon assez détaillé et langage vulgaire


**my best friend won't even let me see his penis**

 _Résumé :_ Schmidt est le seul à ne pas avoir vu Nick nu alors qu'ils se connaissent depuis plus de 10 ans. Il ne laissera pas cette erreur impunie et fera tout en son possible pour voir le petit oiseau de Nick. Ep 4 saison 1. Lemon assez détaillé et langage vulgaire.

 _Pairing :_ Schmidt X Nick

 _Note de l'auteur :_ coucou ! Je suis tombée il y a peu sur la série New girl et je suis tombé amoureuse de la relation entre Schmidt et Nick j'ai donc décidé d'écrire sur eux vu qu'il y a malheureusement très peu de fiction sur la série et encore moins sur ce couple.

J'en suis pour l'instant à la saison 2 donc s'il y a des incohérences ou autre je m'en excuse. La fiction se passe lors de l'épisode 4 de la saison 1. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Schmidt était le meilleur ami de Nick, ils se connaissaient depuis leurs années de fac à Syracuse et ne s'étaient jamais séparé depuis. Il connaissait tout de la vie du barman, chacune de ses ex et ses coups d'un soir, son caractère aigris, sa manie de toujours revenir vers Caroline alors qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur maint et mainte fois, le type de gâteaux qu'il préférait et encore plein d'autres choses. S'il faisait un quizz sur la vie du brun il le gagnerait haut la main !

Cependant malgré qu'il soit son meilleur ami Schmidt n'avait jamais vu le pénis de Nick ! Pourtant il avait usé de tous les subterfuges possible et imaginable mais l'ancien étudiant de droit arrivait toujours à cacher son petit oiseau à son plus grand malheur. Mais le publicitaire n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien mener sa mission à bien surtout qu'il venait d'apprendre que tout le monde dans l'appart sauf lui avait pu voir le membre de Nick, même Jess alors qu'elle avait emménagé dans l'appartement il y a peu.

Le brun était assis sur le canapé du salon vêtu de son habituel kimono en soie bleu nuit et mangeait ses sushis en réfléchissant à comment il allait pouvoir voir le penis. de son colocataire sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Il avait déjà essayé de lui demander directement mais Nick refusait à chaque fois. Winston qui regardait la télévision à ses côtés se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser le publicitaire. Un Schmit qui ne dit pas de connerie toutes les 20 minutes était quelque chose de préoccupant.

-Tes sushis sont avariés ou quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Jess a vu Nick nu

-Et alors ? demanda l'ancien joueur de basket.

-Et alors ! Ça veut dire que je suis le seul du groupe à ne pas avoir vu son engin !

-Tu sais que ton obsession de voir Nick nu est vraiment très étrange et flippante ? Si j'avais pu je me serais bien passé de la vue de l'appareil reproducteur de Nick.

-Tu ne comprends pas…C'est un de mes meilleurs amis ! Tout le monde a déjà vu ses meilleurs amis au moins une fois à poil. Vous m'avez déjà vu plusieurs fois nu.

-Schmidt tu te trimballe tout le temps à poil ! Tu es exhibitionniste mec.

-Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le voir nu… j'ai essayé de l'espionner sous la douche mais il m'a repéré !

-Sérieux ?! Tu es vraiment effrayant mec, met 20 dollars dans le pot ! Ordonna Winston.

-Encore ! Se plaignit le brun en mettant un billet dans le pot déjà rempli à ras bord.

-Il manquerait plus que tu aille dans sa chambre la nuit pour passer pour que je te prenne pour un psychopathe. Arrête de te prendre la tête tu finiras bien par voir Nick nu un jour. Dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Schmidt réfléchit à sa conversation avec son ami et trouva que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée que ça d'aller voir Nick quand il dormait. Il faudrait simplement qu'il soit discret s'il ne voulait pas que ses colocataires le prennent pour un fou. Mais bon il était Schmidt il était le meilleur il allait y arriver.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Schmidt se décida à sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de Nick et regarda autour de lui pour voir si ni Jess ni Winston n'étaient dans les environs. Quand il eut vérifié qu'il n'avait bien personne il abaissa doucement la poignet de la porte de la chambre du barman et se glissa dans l'embrasure avant de la refermer tout aussi discrètement. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans la pièce qu'il se permis de relâcher un peu la pression et arrêta de retenir sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de bloquer. Il avait l'impression d'être dans Mission Impossible, il s'avança jusqu'au lit où Nick dormait et s'accroupi à la hauteur de son visage pour être sûr qu'il dormait bien. Une fois rassuré sur l'état de son ami, il entreprit de descendre la couverture qui recouvrait son corps. L'endormi ne se réveilla pas de toute l'opération au soulagement de Schmidt qui trépignait d'impatience d'enfin voir le membre de son meilleur ami. Le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de son but était le caleçon que le brun portait. Schmidt se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le stress, la tache allait être délicate. Il devait faire attention s'il ne voulait pas réveiller Nick. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de son colocataire et fit doucement glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes. Plus le vêtement descendait et plus son cœur battait à la chamade, il ne percevait pas encore le membre dans sa totalité mais il pouvait déjà distinguer son gland et ses poils ondulés. Schmidt était quelqu'un de facilement émoustillé mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il était excité par un homme. Il avait déjà trouvé des hommes beaux mais ça s'arrêtait à de l'admiration, mais là voir Nick dans toute sa splendeur lui donnait extrêmement chaud. Schmidt n'avait jamais été contre une relation homosexuel il aimait penser qu'il était quelqu'un de très ouvert sur le sexe mais il n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience. Mais voir ce membre turgescent lui donnait envie de réaliser ce fantasme dès à présent. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas laisser glisser son index le long de cette verge qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Une bosse s'était formé son bas de pyjama, il devait absolument aller dans sa chambre pour se soulager avant de faire une connerie qu'il pourrait regretter. Le publicitaire s'empressa de remonter le caleçon sauf qu'il fut stoppé dans son geste par des mains qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il releva le tête et aperçu Nick en train de le fixer.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Dit Schmidt pour se justifier. Je…

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'expliquer car le jeune homme s'était saisit de ses mains et il les avait plaqués contre son membre toujours découvert. Sous l'étonnement Schmidt arrêta de parler et se contenta de suivre les mouvements qu'exerçaient les mains qui le guidaient. La scène était complètement irréelle, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans cette situation. Il décida donc de profiter pleinement de ce moment dont la probabilité qu'il se produise à nouveau était nulle. Le publicitaire prit de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure des secondes et fini par écarter les mains de Nick pour imprimer son propre rythme sur la verge humide de liquide pré-séminal. Les gémissements rauques que poussait son colocataire le poussaient à être de plus en plus entreprenant, il continua ses vas et viens d'une main et de l'autre il se saisit de ses bourses pour les masser. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement tout ce qu'il souhaité était faire prendre du plaisir à son partenaire. Nick qui était resté inactif pendant ce temps agrippa par la nuque son meilleur ami et l'embrassa durement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent dans le baiser et Schmidt senti même sa lèvre se fendre sous les coups de dents impatientes que Nick lui infligea. Le plus âgé relâcha ensuite la bouche de son partenaire pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle puis colla le visage du brun sur son membre. Le jeune homme qui comprit les intentions du barman entreprit de lécher sa verge malgré l'appréhension qu'il sentait au creux de son ventre. Les premiers coups de langue furent hésitant mais sous la main qui caressait ses cheveux noirs il finit par se relaxer et décida de la prendre entièrement en bouche. Il crut s'étouffer au premier va-et-vient mais au fur mais après aller-retour il s'habitua à la grosseur qui se trouvait entre ses lèvres. Nick l'arrêta avant qu'il ne vienne et entreprit de le débarrasser de son bas de pyjama. Une fois tous les deux nus, le barman décida de rendre la pareille à Schmidt. Pendant que sa main s'occupait du membre gorgeait de sang du plus jeune, sa bouche alla taquiner ses tétons. Il savait que cette zone du corps de Schmidt était très sensible, il en profita donc pour alterner coup de langue et morsure. Le publicitaire n'était qu'une masse gémissante sous lui.

-Han…Nick

-Chut Jess et Winston vont finir par nous entendre. Tu sais ce que les voyeurs dans ton genre méritent ? Demanda le barman de sa voix rendu rauque à cause du désir.

-Non…

-Ils méritent d'être puni. Lui répondit-il en empoignant avec plus de force sa verge.

Le publicitaire haleta sous le désir qui déferla en lui et s'agrippa aux épaules de son meilleur ami pour garder pieds. L'autre homme était fier des émotions qu'il créées chez son partenaire et tout en continuant ses vas et viens et alla explorer ses fesses. Il glissa un doigt entre les deux globes et caressa doucement son entré.

-Tu t'es déjà touché là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quelques fois. Lui avoua-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Nick se redressa ensuite pour aller ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour aller chercher de quoi préparer son meilleur ami. Une fois le lubrifiant en main il en appliqua sur ses doigts et le pénétra doucement de son index. Il fit quelques vas et viens pour l'habituer, il ne savait pas quand est-ce que Schmidt s'était préparé pour la dernière fois et préféra prendre son temps pour ne pas le blesser. Il fit ensuite passer un autre doigt et commença à écarter son entré en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Quand il sentit le plus jeune s'empaler de lui-même sur ses doigts, il décida qu'il était prêt et se retira pour enfiler un préservatif. Lorsque Nick fut prêt le plus jeune n'attendit pas et s'empala de lui-même sur son membre, ils gémirent à l'unisson fasse à la sensation qu'ils ressentirent.

-Putain Schmidt! Haleta le barman en enfonçant ses ongles dans les hanches de son partenaire.

Les vas et viens qui étaient dans un premier temps lent furent vite remplacé par un rythme qui fit rapidement grincer le lit sur lequel ils étaient allongés. Mais le bruit ne les empêcha pas de continuer, il les excita même encore plus si c'était possible. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de jouirent chacun leur tour. Nick se laissa retomber sur le matelas sa respiration était rapide à cause de l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir, son meilleur ami le rejoignit vite et s'installa à ses côtés. Un silence s'installa par la suite, tous les deux repensaient à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-ce qui vient de se passer doit rester entre nous Schmidt donc tient ta langue.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui ne sais pas tenir un secret. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur tous les toits.

-Si Winston ou Jess l'apprennent un jour ça va chauffer pour toi. Le menaça-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, me punir ? lui dit-il avec un regard aguicheur.

-Ta gueule Schmidt. Grommela-t-il.

-Je peux rester pour dormir ? Je n'aime pas dormir seul après le sexe.

-Oui… Mais demain matin fait attention en sortant.

-Promis ! Lui dit-il en déposant un dernier baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Schmidt était tranquillement en train de préparer le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine quand Winston arriva dans la pièce en baillant.

-je n'ai pas réussir à dormir de la nuit. Se plaignit le nouvel arrivant.

-Ah, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en vérifiant la cuisson des œufs brouillés.

-Nick a ramené une fille cette nuit, ils ont fait un boucan pas possible !

Le publicitaire faillit renverser le contenu de la poêle en entendant l'ancien joueur de basket, s'il savait qu'en réalité c'était lui qui avait passé la nuit avec Nick…

-Peut être que tu pourras rencontrer celle qui t'a fait passé une mauvaise nuit tout à l'heure.

-Vous parler de la fille qu'à ramener Nick ? Demanda Jess qui venait de se réveiller. Je pense qu'elle est partie au petit matin. Il faut vraiment qu'il change de lit, rien qu'aux grincements je savais ce qu'ils faisaient ! Dit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Salut les gars vous allez bien ? Demanda la personne au centre de toutes les discussions.

-Non ! Répondirent en même temps Jess et Winston. A cause de tes activités nocturnes on n'a pas pu dormir de la nuit !

-qu'est-ce que vous racontez… je n'ai rien fais de la nuit. Répondit-il mal à l'aise.

-A d'autre ! J'ai entendu le lit grincer toute la nuit.

-Ah…

-Le seul qui a pu bien dormir c'est Schmidt, tu as de la chance que ta chambre soit plus éloignée.

-Fallait mieux choisir sa chambre Winston, c'est toi qui a insisté pour reprendre la tienne.

-Au fait Schmidt qu'est-ce que tu as à la lèvre ? fit remarquer l'institutrice.

-c'est des traces de dents ? Demanda suspicieusement le noir en se penchant vers lui.

-Une fille avec qui j'ai couché a appris que je m'étais aussi fait sa meilleure amie, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié... Dit-il en grimaçant.

-C'est amusant quand même j'aurais juré que tu ne l'avais pas la veille. Heureusement que je vous connais bien tous les deux sinon j'aurais juré que vous avez couché ensemble cette nuit. Dit Winston avant d'éclater de rire et d'entraîner dans son fou rire Jess.

-Ah ah c'est hilarant… Schmidt et moi la bonne blague.

* * *

Fin !

Coucou j'espère que ce one shot vous a plus c'est un des premier lemon que j'écris. Je suis assez satisfaite de moi x)

Si vous voulez une suite dite le moi en commentaire.


End file.
